Candlelight
by ShadowDianne
Summary: Asked by misslane: Dark SwanQueen fluffness. The Queen looked outside, to the ground that, grey and white, seemed to be waiting, to be looming over the two ocupants of the place. With a smile she turned and looked to the white-haired woman inside; her touch as electric as ever, as warm as before. "I love you..."
1. Chapter 1

A/N Comments are always appreciated!

Candlelight

Outside the windows of the stone room the first snowflakes danced merrily as they fell, the dark grey sky seeming infinite as the Evil Queen looked through the open window, seeming unaffected to the cold as she followed the little descending dots with her dark brown eyes. The smell of ozone and burning wood reached her nostrils as she laid one hand to the wall near the window, enjoying the silence that surrounded the place at the first hours of dawn. Smiling just ever so slightly she narrowed her eyes as she reached for her magic to keep her warm, the maps that covered the table behind her fluttering as she turned abruptly, the long earrings she wore, sharp and spear-shaped, brushing her skin as she did so, the long, deep blue dress she wore pooling at her ankles as she approached the table in which a frowning white haired woman stood, her long right-hand fingers brushing the maps as her deep green eyes skimmed through the names of the nearest kingdoms with precise intent.

Smiling at the sight the Evil Queen raised her right hand, her dark-painted nails brushing the Dark One's leather-covered back, the dark color of the fabric the white haired woman wore highlighting her pale complexion, as well as being the perfect frame for the brunette's blue clad arm as she let her caress to linger just enough to transform it into a suggestive one as the monarch took another step towards the blonde.

"Bored already?" The Dark One asked with a smirk on her pale lips, her green eyes shining as the brunette royal shrugged, peering to the maps as she let her arm fall, her index finger tracing one final line from the younger woman's shoulder blades to the beginning of the woman's lower back.

"There are other things that interest me more at the moment." She replied, her breath caressing Emma's cheek, making the dark one to chuckle at it as she reached for the other woman's hand, the one that was still laying limply into the table's surface. Closing her fingers around the monarch's wrist the dark One let one single tendril of magic to escape her finger, the dirty white-colored line curling around the brunette's skin, making her shudder as her dark eyes, now hooded, fell to the white-haired woman's lips, hers slightly open.

"Cheater." She whispered, her body flush against Emma's, the long fabric of the dress falling at her back. The adjective eliciting a small chuckle from the dark one who just blinked, feigning innocence as her own green eyes darkened, the papers and maps at her left momentarily forgotten.

"You are as guilty as I am." She pointed, the Queen's hand, the one that had been at her back a few moments ago, curled now at the blonde's ass. The brunette's gaze changed from dazed to smug as she tilted her head, the candlelight that illuminated the room titillating once as she did so.

"Busted." She admitted, her voice deep as the Dark One let out a mix between a laugh and an exasperated sigh. The sight of it making the Queen to raise one brow, the earrings catching the dimming light as she did so, a soft, golden glow crossing over them.

Emma shook her head before resting her forehead on the Queen's, her breath mingling with the monarch, her magic almost visible on the specks of blue and green that now seemed as big as ever on her ever darkening eyes. Sparks of dark white and purple jumped from a moment as she closed the small distance between her mouth and Regina's, the surge of power making them both inhale deeply on each other's kiss.

"I love you." The Dark One said as she took the smallest steps backwards, her mouth releasing the brunette's as slowly as possible as the words were murmured against the brunette's lips.

The Queen closed her eyes and nodded, the muscles at her neck bulging slightly as she savored the moment, her body turned, ready for another kiss she promptly gave to the white-haired woman. "I know." She replied with a chuckle, a groan growing from the white-woman's throat at the response.

"Cheater." This time Emma was the one who said it, detangling herself from the brunette's arms, her dark-leather form a contrast on the room as the flame of the candles grew once again, casting merry shadows around them.

The deep laugh of the Queen ricocheted against the walls, escaping the open window in which snowflakes still fell. An outside world that remained stilted, halted, as the two women inside the place smiled at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N I have this particular headcanon that if you've read me sometimes before it's possible that you have already pick it up in which I tend to describe magic something more like electrical sparks than actual bursts of energy. Especially when I'm narrating a scene when Emma and Regina touch each other. This is because I think that the idea of how magic is emotion would actually be more powerful in people like Emma and Regina in where they are purely driven by emotions. The Dark One version of Emma, for example, at least for me, was more liberated from the things Emma thought proper and so she was much more linked to her basic emotions than Emma herself. The Queen is, as Regina, deeply related with her emotions; she feels everything, she thrives on the bad side of an emotion. That's why I keep describing their magic reacting to each other like I do, because I think that they would be so full of magic when they finally touch each other that is not only a True Love thing but also a magic-wielder one. Sorry for the rant but I wanted to explain myself beforehand! Hope you all like this second idea and misslane… hope you like the absolutely not-obvious continuation of this! ;)_

 **Come back to bed**

"Come back to bed."

The request, whispered against the bare stone walls, danced on the flames of the torches that flanked each side of the long hall in where only the reddish glow of their fire casted colors around the tall frame of the Dark One's black gown. The fabric was flimsy enough for it to silhouette the lithe body beneath it, body that was now slightly turned away from the doorjamb it had been laying on and that was now facing the dark pools that were the Evil Queen's eyes.

The Dark One rose one single brow at the request, the smallest of the smirks curving her lips- devoid of make-up and still pencil-like drawn on her face- as she eyed the also gown-covered form of the Queen. The royal woman, however, instead of a somewhat simple cloth wore a much richer treated fabric in which the brocade around the plunging line of the cleavage and in the edges around the sleeves casted winks and promises as the monarch walked even closer.

Raising one hand until it was touching the white-haired woman's throat she let one single finger drawn one sharp line on the flesh underneath, the taller woman's skin being marred almost instantly with a pink, flushed line that disappeared within seconds under the throaty laugh that escaped Emma's mouth as she stared into the older woman's brown eyes.

"You need me to say it twice?" The Queen whispered, closer than ever, a slightly but sharp mirthful glow on those rich eyes. Emma found herself licking her lips at the sight, her own right hand grabbing the monarch's only to lift it to her mouth, kissing that finger slowly before letting it go.

"You and I know that I never need it to hear it even once." She promised as the Queen's hand fell into her chest where the brunette splayed her fingers, the red of the gown as well as the soft tresses that feel around her face giving her a slightly younger-look, one the Dark One let herself savor before she smiled; the magic inside of her reacting to Regina's like every time they touched. Purple sparks began to appear below the monarch's fingers, rippling through the dark, simple gown, the Dark One narrowed her eyes just as her pupils dilated, a dirty white glow washing over the normal emerald green she tended to sport.

"I know that." The Queen finally said, apparently satisfied with the Dark One's reaction before she moved back her hand, kissing her own fingers, where energy was still glowing in white tendrils around her skin. "Is something troubling you?"

The Dark One hummed once before she reached for the Queen's cheek, her long fingers drawing lines on the woman's face before she cupped it, a hungry kiss sealing the distance between them before she moved back, her eyes sparkling as well as the monarch's.

"Not anymore."

The Queen nodded at the response, the brocade on her sleeves pooling at her inner-elbow as she rose her hands again, running her fingers through the other woman's hair, shadows casting over the sharp cheekbones of the woman as she pressed two fingers on Emma's pulse point, the intimate touch eliciting one single shudder from the Dark One. "Liar." The brunette whispered a moment before but her eyes were devoid of worry and instead just playful curiosity glowed on them. The Dark One rolled her eyes and wrapped her own arms around the other woman's waist, creating wrinkles on the heavy red colored gown below her. She almost never said it but she enjoyed the simpler details of the Queen's clothes whenever the monarch was ready for bed and in somewhat between the flushed body of the woman against hers and in those dark brown eyes she narrowed hers only to focus better on the unique magic scent of the monarch.

A detail that wasn't lost on Regina.

"Want to play now?" The Queen asked, one brow arched, the beginning of a laugh already coloring her words. "Tomorrow we have to hold court."

"Tomorrow I will transform all of those nobles into toads." The Dark One replied, hands splayed over the brunette's hips.

"Uhm…" The Queen thought about it for a second, her teeth nibbling softly her bottom lip under the white-haired woman's gaze. "Seems good to me."

And with that final answer they both were covered in a purple fog that, when dissipated, only left behind the dancing fire of the torches, the doorjamb the dark one had been laying on and a deserted hall.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N So... in A03 is possible to divide stories into series so even if a series of stories are posted separatedly it's possible to link them all together under one single name in order for the readers to be able to read them all even if they aren't written under the same premises. It's a really useful feature that ffnet does not have but since I posted both Candlelight -which gives the name here for the other previous works- and Come back to bed here I decided to also post "It goes a long way" here as well. Under this it's the original prompt as well with the original summary for this story which falls under the series I've dubbed as "The Dark One and The Evil Queen" on my A03 account. The three stories do not necessarily go together but consider them written in the same reality(?) Hope you all like this and let me know your thoughts on it!

I'm not sure if you know the band Halestorm but they have a song called Daughters of Darkness and I always get this image of just Evil Queen and Dark Emma. Asked by the-road-less-traveled1323 via tumblr

In the middle of war there are very few moments to steal with your partner so maybe any little excuse is valid. Even the death of a spy.

It goes a long way

Heavy rain fell from the dark grey sky, the droplets splattering against the black ground in which it oozed, the mud unable to absorb any more than it had already fallen. Stretching out of sight the immense plain was covered in abandoned corpses and the still fuming bonfires from where the advance parties had come, fog mixing with the light grey columns that dissipated into the sky as the smell and sound of the rain washed out everything else, even the gasps of the single, small, lanky man that run through the now empty battleground.

His calves were dirty from the black mud that -splashing in every direction with every heavy step he took- drew lines on his half-tore down pantaloons, ones that, not so long ago, had been finely embroidered as well as the doublet he wore atop of them, the symbol of his king burnt and almost indistinguishable as he tried to leave behind the land at his back, his eyes widened and full of fear.

His hands were clawing at the air when he finally heard the swishing sound of an arrow, his back arching once it impacted on his body. Falling into the black mud he tried to scream one last praying to the crying sky. His voice never left his body.

The arrow, made out of shadow and magic, dissolved into the very same rain that kept falling, merciless as hoots rose and echoed, so strong that not even the heavy rain was able to mute them. Many yards at the back of the now lying body The Dark One lowered her right hand in which still magic could be seen trickling down her long, pale fingers, as a lazy smile curved her blood red lips.

Turning towards the men that stood at her side in the precarious trenches they had created mere days before she put her hands at her back, her skin glistening, dry, as the rain did not even touch her while the soldiers suffered the inclemency of the wheatear. Her green eyes glowed white for a moment as she eyed them, her smile stretching for a second before she climbed out of the trench, her gaze muting men left and right.

When she spoke her voice was harsh but full of a dark glee that seemed to come out of her mouth in dark waves that made a few of the younger ones shudder inside their armours and mismatched leather clothes.

"They will come tomorrow, be ready."

Walking among them the Dark One parted the lines of soldiers only for them to close the gap as soon as she had crossed, the first orders being said from the generals at either side of the lines, screams and chanting beginning to rose from the crow as the trench-diggers jumped once again in the muddied gaps, building the walls again of what would be their final stance of defence tomorrow morning. The dark, oozing, soil would soon enough start to crumble under their shovels but the Dark One was already walking between the tents, not looking at anywhere else but the slightly bigger one perched atop one of the few small hill the plain they were in had. Between her hands, trapped between her fingers, a small pendant could be seen as she played with its cord, rolling it around her fingers only to let it free once again, pendant as corroded as the soil she stepped, as dirty as the fingernails of her soldiers were.

The leather cover that closed the entrance of the tent was flapping against the wind that seemed to be stronger now she had left behind the battlefield and for a moment she looked at it, half thinking on taking care of it until a soft voice broke her concentration, the titillating light of a flickering flame illuminated the place as the leather cover moved back, glinting in purple, as the voice spoke again.

"Emma?"

The white-haired Dark One found herself looking at the Evil Queen herself, the brunette woman standing in the middle of the tent as she looked at what seemed to be a small map, once the former saviour knew very well that had been enchanted.

"I was taking care of a spy." She said as she stepped inside. The hex she had used in order to remain protected against the rain glinted against the light of the several candles The Queen kept around. After a moment tiny particles, as crystals, fells to the floor, the hex overridden by the Queen's fingers who she now wriggled on Emma's direction, her own power trickling down her fingernails, dark purple.

"So I've heard. Did he managed to escape?"

Emma smiled darkly in that very same cold way she had done back at the trenches before shaking her head, the tight bum in which she kept her hair glowing against the candles.

"He thought he had." She finally answered as she moved closer to the Queen, noticing the armour the woman herself wore; the scale-like protection she had fastened around her neck and that fell down her shoulders almost seeming liquid. "I let him run until mid-field, he will be found by the scouts tomorrow and so their King will know that spies are as useless as their swords against us."

The Queen hummed, her eyes still lost on the map ahead of her, her back, stiff, shuddering visibly as the Dark One put one hand between her shoulder blades, pendant nowhere to be seen. Her fingers were warm against the scales that covered her body but the touch seeped between the cracks of the armour, its heat touching her bare skin as the scent of magic covered them both.

"You don't need to worry." Emma whispered, her voice softer than before, mellower. "They will die the second they try to attack."

The Queen turned, her hands rising towards the white-haired woman's neck where they circled it loosely, Emma's hands resting at her back where they pushed her against her own front, covered in the dark leather clothes she tended to wear whenever they were at war.

"You will destroy them?" Regina asked and what Emma was accustomed to hear between shivers of fear was whispered now with the very same glee she had felt back when the spy had fell, bleeding over the more than corrupted ground a few minutes before.

"For you I will." She promised, her eyes darkening again, her voice deep as the Queen smiled, glad, before she kissed her, one hand rising from her neck towards her chin where the sharp nails of the royal woman dig against her skin, creating lines that as soon as they had appeared disappeared leaving no trace of them behind.

Biting down against plush lips, Regina did not stop until she heard a tiny moan coming from the white-haired woman's mouth and then she turned where the Dark One's hands were now lax against her body. Raising her own the brunette conjured a small silver cup which she filled with water with a simple snap of her fingers. Handing the cup to the Dark One she raised one brow as she saw how the former saviour's lips transformed themselves into a fine line.

"I heard how he tried to steal it." He offered as an explanation.

"I made him pay for that." The Dark One replied, pendant back at her fingers. The simple swan motif was almost erased, eroded by time, but it was still visible as she followed the lines that had once been sharp and defined. The smell of burning flesh was still noticeable however and for a moment she looked at it, almost as if entranced. "I guess the fairies want to summon me, without my dagger…"

"A locator spell would be in order." Regina finished for her. "Pity they thought that a man could do a work no one is prepared to do."

Emma grabbed the neck of the chalice, Regina never moving backwards so both of their hands intertwined at both sides of the cup in which the water sparkled against the lights that filled the room. Outside, the wind howled.

"Except you." Emma carefully replied and the ghost of a smile appeared on Regina's lips, one that made her eyes glint for a moment before she, sternly, focused on Emma's once again.

"Except me."

The Dark One rose her other hand, the one in which the pendant was, and, looking at it for one last second, let it fall inside the cup. The water seemed to recede for a second against it before it accepted the small medal, turning as black as coil as not only blood and snoot but magic as well, leaked out of it until the bottom of the cup was impossible to discern.

Smiling, Regina pried the cup from Emma's fingers before leaving the cup in the middle of the table in which the map showed lines and borders that never stopped moving under her attentive gaze. Pointing at one side of the map she drawn one small circle on it with the back of her hand.

"We will attack tomorrow, be ready with your men at the farther side of the trenches, I will need for you to create the distraction."

Nodding, Emma turned, ready to come out of the tent in which the far droplets of rain were still reverberating against. Before she could do that, however, she felt the pendant fastening by itself around her neck, water trickling down her chest, between her breasts.

"And be careful." She heard, Regina's voice soft yet deep.

"I will."

And with that she stepped outside, the very same dark grey sky of before welcoming her as the sound of the howling wind brought to her the metallic sound of swords against swords as her men practiced.

"I will." She promised one last time, the tent already sealed once again from the inside. The Queen, however, replied with a phantom caress against her cheek.

"I know." She heard.


End file.
